


Welcome Home

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: Barry and Iris spend their first night together after Barry is released from prison





	Welcome Home

The welcome back party winded down around eight.

Caitlin and Cisco had left early to head back to Star Labs. Ralph had a date that he was already late for. The rest of the evening Barry and Iris spent talking with Joe and Cecile from the mundane to what Devoe’s next plans would be. Cecile then had to take a work call and Joe took the dirty dishes into the kitchen.

Then for the first time in over a month Iris was left alone with her husband.

“You hungry?” Iris asked Barry after a short stretch of silence. “I can go make you something.”

“I’m fine thanks,” Barry gave her a tired smile. “All I want to do is crash into bed to sleep for about a week.”

“Right, of course.” Iris nodded. “Shall we go upstairs then?”

Barry’s furrowed his brows in confusion that Iris found to be impossibly endearing.

“I’ve been staying in your old room since you went to…Since you’ve been gone.” Iris still found it hard to say ‘prison’ even now that he was out. “I didn’t want to be alone. And its hard to be at the condo with it being a crime scene.”

“Ah, I almost forgot about that.” Barry rubbed the back of his neck.

Iris found it hard to believe Barry forgot about Devoe’s dead body in their living room. She had a feeling it was more like he blocked that particular memory. Not that she blamed him. She hated to think of their home, their safe space had been broken into and defiled in such a horrible way.

“My old room huh?” Barry tried to lighten the mood. “I can remember a good number of teenage fantasies involving that.”

“Don’t let my dad hear you talk that way,” Iris pushed herself off the couch.

“He won’t mind now that I’m your husband,” Barry protested as he followed her lead.

“Don’t push your luck babe,” Iris headed towards the stairs. “I’m his baby girl first and foremost.”

Iris felt a familiar rush of air and the crackle of lighting as Barry gathered her up in his arms to zip them up to his room.

“Yes but you’re my wife,” Barry grinned at her cheekily setting her back down on the ground.

Iris rolled her eyes but she couldn’t help but be charmed by her ridiculousness. It relived her to see his time in prison had permanently altered him.

Barry’s eyes moved from her to glance around his room. In many ways it remained unaltered from his time living here as a teenager. Same double bed with the dark blue covers. Trophies and medals for science fairs and mathletes on the dresser. Posters on the wall from his favorite bands to the periodic table. Iris loved this room for the very fact that every where you looked you’d see pieces of Barry. In their time apart being here made Iris feel close to him.

“Strange to be back here,” Barry mused. “Feels like no time has passed.”

“Not for long,” Iris teased. “I’m certain they’re making this room the nursery.”

Iris pulled back to start getting ready for bed. She felt an almost nervous energy under her skin with being alone with him. She didn’t felt this way since their early days of dating. Back when her excitement of finally being with Barry was tempered only by her uncertainty. As they started their lives as lovers Iris found herself second guessing what to think or say when she was with him.

Iris busied herself from her thoughts by taking off her jewelry and getting out of her yellow blouse. She’d almost forgot Barry was in the room with her as she went about her nightly routine. She was rummaging through the dresser drawers for her pajamas when she heard Barry softly call her name.

Iris turned around to see he was sitting on the bed watching her. The soft glow from the lamp making his features sharper. She realized how much older Barry looked to her now. The time apart seemingly aged him in ways she couldn’t imagine. The last time Iris felt this way was when Barry emerged from the Speedforce seemingly cleansed of past pains and with a clarity he never had before.

But underneath it all he was still her Barry. His green eyes still softened when he looked at her. His lips lifting into a smile every time he caught her looking at him. The love he had for her evident when they were close.

But still a fear lingered that every time they separated it would be the time what they shared between them would change.

“Iris,” Barry breathed out again. “Come here.”

Iris felt a wave of heat crash through her at the look he gave her. She suddenly became very aware of her state of undress standing only in a pair of tight black jeans and her bra. She could feel her husbands eyes trace over her bare body and it made hot prickles dance across her skin.

With a mixture of anticipation and nervousness she walked towards him. She took his outstretched hand and let herself be pulled down into his lap. His hands were immediately on her once she was comfortably sitting. Iris shivered feeling his hands run up and down the bare skin of her back till they reached her ass that he gave a needy squeeze. Iris laughed as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Hungrily breathing her in as he placed kisses on her skin.

“God I missed you,” Barry kissed up her neck that had his beard scratched against her sensitive skin in a way Iris didn’t realize she’d like so much. “Missed the way you smell. Missed how soft you are.”

Barry’s hands then gently pushed her closer to him. Her chest becoming completely flushed up against his. As if he hoped they’d melt into each other.

His nose then brushed up against her’s as his face drew closer. Iris thought he’d kiss her but he paused inches away. His green eyes asking silent permission and Iris realized their time apart affected him too.

“Its okay,” Iris said softly because truthfully all she could think about was how much she missed kissing him.

Barry leaned in to capture her lips in a soft kiss. It started languid and sweet. Both of them savoring the simple pleasure to have their lips move against each other. But all too quickly their desires took over. Barry nipping at her bottom lip. His tongue slipping over hers when she opened herself up to him. His fingers threading through her hair to tilt her head to angle the kiss deeper.

When they broke apart for air Iris laughed as her fingers touched her cheeks where Barry’s beard and scratched against her skin.

“Sorry,” Barry said a little out of breath. “Does it hurt?”

“No, only tingles a little.” Iris cupped the sides of his face as her thumbs gently brushed the coarse hairs of his beard. “I like the beard.”

“Oh yeah?” Barry arched his eyebrows up.

“Its kind of sexy,” Iris pressed a soft kiss to his jawline. “Makes you look older.”

Barry grinned before pulling her in for another kiss. This time both of their hands started to wander. Barry’s hands untangled themselves from her hair to start moving down her back. She let out a pleased moan as the clip to her bra became unclasped and he peeled the lacy material off her.

For her part Iris tugged impatiently at his flannel shirt until he slipped out of it. Iris wasted no time to move onto the hem of his shirt to help him pull it over his head and off.

“Wow,” Iris blinked in surprise at the sight of shirtless Barry.

It wasn’t only that she hadn’t seen her husband naked for two months but that he looked a great deal different. Barry always had a fit body with the lean build of a runner. But in the two months apart he’d gain muscle mass. His chest broader and more defined. His arms thicker cords of firm muscle.

Iris distantly wondered what happened to her sweet bean pole nerd of a husband.

“Weight training is what I did to pass the time,” Barry explained as Iris’s fingers traced along his large biceps in disbelief. “You know when I wasn’t playing cards or stealing pudding.”

“I feel like I don’t even know you,” Iris said half joking, half serious. “Seems like a lot has changed.”

Barry as always could see right through her attempts to deflect her insecurities. His hand reached out to grab her smaller one and press it against his chest. Beneath his warm skin Iris could feel the rapid but steady beat of his heart.

“This hasn’t changed.” Barry said low and serious. “My heart is still yours. Always will be.”

Iris nodded but bit down on her lip uncertainly.

“I know a lot has changed over the past few years.” Barry continued. “So much has happened and its changed both of us. But…”

“You’re still Barry, and I’m still Iris.” Iris finished with a smile.

“Yes we are,” Barry smiled in a way that crinkled the corner of his eyes. “The gold standard.”

Iris laughed at his pure confidence and partially buried her face in his shoulder.

“I missed you too,” Iris whispered against his skin feeling a little shy and vulnerable. “I hate being apart from you.”

Iris didn’t know if she should voice those feelings. She hated to add on to Barry’s burden after everything he had gone through. There was also a tiny voice in her head that said 'you knew what you signed up for marrying a superhero. You have no right to complain.’ But the honest part of her hated the fact he kept being taken away from her.

Before Iris knew what was happening she found herself sprawled out on the bed lying on her back. Barry on top of her using his forearms to keep himself hovering above her. His long body completely covered her smaller one. Iris felt completely surrounded by her husband.

“Hey, I’m here.” Barry said softly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Iris’s hands went up to frame Barry’s face. She found herself getting lost in his green eyes. She loved that she got to touch him again after months of being deprived. She needed the moments when the two of them were alone and able to keep out the rest of the world.

She could feel the dark haze of uncertainty dissipate the more Barry looked at her like she was his entire world.

“Prove it then, Flash.” Iris smiled up at him teasingly.

Iris let out a shriek of laughter as Barry dove into her to make good on that promise.


End file.
